ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge (DXX)
D-Generation XX Rated HBK When Edge came to DXX, The Undertaker was having a stint in DXX, and he managed a feud where he would team up with Shawn Michaels to form Rated HBK. They were to scheduled to compete for Ace and DJ Hipp’s DXX World Tag Team Championships. He almost pulled out at the last minute, but after a change of heart, he went on to wrestler for the titles and the match they pulled off ended in a title change! At Unforgiven, Rated HBK won the DXX Tag Team Championships. After Edge and Shawn Michaels had won the tag team titles, which gave Edge an unprecedented 13th world tag team championship reign, the two defended against any team that came their way and lost on Massacre but whenever the titles were on the line, they came up with the goods, such as Survivor Series against Chris Jericho, who had two matches in one night, and the previously no-showing Dead Level. Chris Jericho was pissed and that did not bode well for Dead Level and the Ayatollah of Rock And Rolla. At Survivor Series, Rated HBK kept the DXX Tag Team Championships, beating Y2J and Dead Level. After Survivor Series, Rated HBK were traded to Monday Night Massacre where they would face off against a mystery tag team for the DXX World Tag Team Championships. The mystery tag team were William Regal & Dave Taylor. Rated HBK lost and cracks began to form in Rated HBK's wall of partnership. Rated HBK split They lost the Tag Team titles and drifted further and further apart, when finally splitting with a match on Massacre. It was the end of an era in the tag team division. But after that, Edge didn't bury himself. He made a list and went after a lot of people. The List Edge made a list of superstars who he needed to beat to gain a title shot. He beat 3 or 4 of them before being traded back to Friday Night Mayhem. He won 2 or 3 list matches before giving up and joining Randy Orton's new faction, Evolution. Evolution Evolution won 4 of the 5 titles on Mayhem and the faction itself included Randy Orton, Zachory Jones, Edge, Slain and Melina. They rose for a while after The Rebirth but they broke apart at Dead On Arrival when all but 2 titles were lost. On February 22th, Edge and Zachory Jones lost the DXX Tag Team Championships, which signalled the end of Evolution. Road to WrestleMania 2 Edge is currently on the road to WrestleMania. He is scheduled to compete in a Money In The Bank qualifying match against Chris Jericho on the March 7 edition of Friday Night Mayhem Inside the Ring *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Spear'' ** ''Edge-a-cution **''Edge-a-cation **''One Man Con-chair-to *'Signature Foreign Object' ** Steel Chair *'Managers' ** Lita *'Signature taunts' ** Bunny ears ** ** ** ** *'Nicknames' **'The Rated R Superstar' **'The King of Freakin' Awesomeness' **'The Reeker of De-suckitude' *'Theme Music' **''Metalingus'' by Alter Bridge Category:Wrestlers